What Did You Say Was in Your Shirt, Peter?
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: "I'm sorry, Pete, we didn't quite catch that part. What did you say was in your shirt?"


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: "I'm sorry, Pete, we didn't quite catch that part. What did you say was in your shirt?"

A/N: This one-shot is a gift fic for WillowDryad and is a companion piece to her story _Poppy_ wherein a tiny Bunny has conquered both Kings and the General already and is also a sequel to my other Poppy story _The General and the Bunny_. Katerina Alambiel (Kat) is the OC from my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this story is not part of the ALitD canon. Enjoy!

**What Did You Say Was in Your Shirt, Peter?**

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease, King Peter? Please!"

Peter stared at Poppy, "Well, I don't think-" He stumbled to a halt as Poppy blinked her big brown eyes and her furry little chin trembled ever so slightly. He hesitated for one second more, but really how was he supposed to resist when she looked at him like that? It was like Edmund had said, Poppy really did have Lucy beat all hollow. It would probably backfire on him, but Peter still found himself nodding.

Poppy cheered and, if her little arms had been free, he knew she would have waved them. "Yay! Can we go find King Edmund and Mr. Oreius and Kat now?"

"Yes, Poppy, we can." He picked her up, Poppy clinging all the while to her new prize, and tucked her inside his shirt. Peter set off at a brisk pace, even though he took care to make sure Poppy wasn't being jostled. He finally found Edmund hiding in one of the lower garden terraces, "What are you doing, Ed? You didn't steal one of Susan's pies again, did you?"

Edmund scowled at him, "No."

Peter felt the little ball of fluff in his shirt quiver. He hid a smile at the thought that Poppy was trying not to giggle. A new voice cut in before he could tease Edmund any further, "_We_ are hiding from Susan. Edmund has to stay here because if Susan corners him, he'll blab our location in a heartbeat."

"I would not!" Edmund looked even more indignant as he scowled over to where Peter could now see Kat and Oreius were playing a game of chess in the far corner of the terrace… Or, at least, he thought that was the original intent, at the moment though, it looked more like Oreius was trying to keep Kat from arbitrarily removing his chess pieces whenever she could.

Oreius captured both Kat's wrists with one large hand and she shrugged as she looked back at Edmund, "Fine, two heartbeats. And, you put that back down, Oreius, I captured that one fairly."

Peter was surprised that Poppy hadn't scrambled to peek over the top of his shirt since she enjoyed watching Kat and Oreius play chess. Of course, he still couldn't believe- Peter lost his train of thought as a garbled noise suddenly emitted from his shirt. He struggling not to blush as the garbled noise repeated itself and three pairs of eyebrows shot up as Kat, Oreius, and Edmund all stared at him.

Kat tilted her head and pointed at his shirt, "Peter, did you put a half-flattened goose in your shirt?"

Edmund snorted while Peter blushed, "No."

The garbled noise, which was sounding more and more like the death knell for the High King's dignity, repeated itself in quick succession, producing three wheezy, honking, and garbled squeaks. Oreius and Kat exchanged looks while Edmund bestowed the most incredulous look on him, "Then, what _is_ in your shirt?"

Peter blushed even further and mumbled. Four more wheezy, honking, and garbled squeaks emitted from his shirt. Kat and Oreius abandoned the chessboard and moved closer to him as Edmund pressed with a glint in his eye that boded no end to the heckling that would occur, starting that very afternoon. "I'm sorry, Pete, we didn't quite catch that part. What did you say was in your shirt?"

"A bugle. There is a bugle in my shirt."

Again, three pairs of eyebrows shot up as they all stared at him. The wheezy, honking, and garbled squeaks sounded again. Edmund sniggered, "There's a bugle in your shirt. A bugle, Peter?!"

Poppy poked her head out and then scrambled to pull herself far enough out of his shirt that she could wave her new tiny bugle at the others. "King Edmund! Mr. Oreius! Kat! Look what King Peter got me!

Edmund coughed, but Peter knew his brother was within moments of losing all composure. "It's very nice, Poppy."

Poppy responded by puffing into the tiny bugle, unleashing another round of wheezy, honking, and garbled squeaks.

Kat cleared her throat, "I was actually hoping for the half-flattened goose." Oreius chuckled as she exchanged a mischievous look with Edmund and then they both turned to Peter and chimed, "Pushover!"

Peter shrugged, but didn't respond further as Poppy blew on her bugle as hard as she could, which produced the largest wheezy, honking, and garbled squeak of them all. Next time, though, he would try to convince Poppy to leave the bugle somewhere else before carrying her in his shirt.

**A/N: Please Read and Review! So, short little one shot that is dedicated to WillowDryad because she knows how a misplaced 'L' started it all. ;) Don't forget to check out the original _Poppy_ by WillowDryad. Let me know what y'all thought about this one. I hope to have new chapters for _Concealed_ and _Don't Judge_ posted soon.**

**Also, check out and leave your votes in the poll on my profile. Your feedback is important! **


End file.
